Blue Max
Blue Max war ein Positronischer Prozessor B2-X, der von MerenData im Auftrag für das Imperium produziert wurde. Später gelangte er in die Hände von Jessa Vandangante und übernahm einen essentiellen Teil bei der Suche nach Doc. Danach schenkten diese ihm die Freiheit, sodass er zusammen mit Bollux und Han Solo auf dessen weiteren Abenteuern begleitete. Der Name Blue Max setzt sich aus der Farbe seines Chassis und der Abkürzung für maximale Rechenleistung Max zusammen. Geschichte Frühzeit Blue Max wurde mit vielen anderen B2-X für das Imperium gefertigt, um beim Eindringen in Sicherheitssysteme Verwendung zu finden. Durch seine beeindruckende Rechenleistung neigte Max jedoch dazu, wie alle der anderen B2-X, Befehle zu missachten, und aus purer Langeweile Sicherheitssperren zu knacken sowie ziellos in Netzwerken umherzuwühlen. Max wurde zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt von Doc gekauft, wo er weitere Verbesserungen erfuhr. Zusätzlich verpasste Doc ihm eine neue Grundprogrammierung, die ihn aufdringlich und vorlaut machte. Auf der Suche nach Doc Nachdem Doc bei einem Einkaufsflug verschwand, bauten die Techniker der Organisation in einen Arbeitsdroiden namens Bollux einen Stauraum ein, in dem Max unbemerkt transportiert werden sollte. Als Piloten verpflichtete Docs Tocher Jessa den Schmuggler Han Solo, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt unbedingt Reparaturen am Millennium Falken benötigte, jedoch nicht über die finanziellen Mittel dafür verfügte. Dazu wurde das Chassis eines Roboter-Frachters am Falken angebracht, sodass dieser auf der Agrarwelt Orron III nicht weiter auffallen würde. Dort sollten sie mit einigen Personen zusammentreffen und Informationen aus dem lokalen Computersystem entnehmen, wo sie Doc wieder finden könnten. Auf der Reise vertrieben sich Han und sein Copilot Chewbacca, wie so oft, die Zeit mit Dejarik, während Bollux und Max sie dabei beobachteten. Als Chewbacca, wie so oft, kurz vor seinem Sieg stand, versuchte Max ihm zu erklären, wie er die Partie dennoch hätte gewinnen können, nachdem ihm Bollux kurz die Regeln des Spieles erklärt hatte. Durch seine überragenden Rechenkapazitäten hatte er das Spiel und seine feineren Spielzüge analysiert und verstanden.Han Solo auf Stars' End Orron III Auf Orron III angekommen, trafen sie mit ihrem Kontaktmann Rekkon zusammen und fuhren mit ihm in Richtung Computerzentrum. Dort wollten sie auf den Rest der Gruppe treffen, welche aus Torm, einem Grundbesitzer von Kail, Atuarre, eine Trianiifrau, und deren Kind Pakka bestand, sowie aus Engret, einem jungen Menschen. Allen gemein war, dass ihre Angehörigen verschwunden waren, genau wie bei Jessa. Die Gruppe kam problemlos durch die Sicherheitskontrollen, da die ID-Karten der Organiker tadellos gefälscht waren, und niemand etwas hinter dem Arbeitsdroiden Bollux vermutete. So gelangte Blue Max problemlos an seinen Bestimmungsort, Rekkons Büro, wo dieser ihm ein kleines Programm aufspielte, mit der er schließlich in das Sicherheitssystem eindrang, um dort nach Informationen über die Verschwundenen zu suchen. Hier erfuhren Bollux und Max, sowie Han und Chewbacca schließlich, dass wohl die Kommerzsektorbehörde hinter den ganzen Entführungen steckte. Max musste nun etliche Sicherheitssperren umgehen und tief in das System eindringen, um die Informationen zu finden. Unter anderem verglich er Logistikdaten mit Passagierlisten, Liefer- und Streifenpläne mit Schiffslogdaten und Navigationsbüchern. Weiterhin untersuchte er Stationierungs- und Gehaltslisten und Bestellungen von Versorgungsgütern auf Diskrepanzen. Während Max' Arbeit trafen auch Torm und Attuare mit ihrem Sohn ein, Engret jedoch schien verschwunden zu sein. Da die gesamte restliche Gruppe schon eine Weile keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm gehabt hatte, vermuteten sie, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen sei. Sie konnten nicht auf ihn warten. Da die Suche und das Vergleichen der Daten Max nicht auslasteten, drang er nebenbei noch in die Sicherheitssysteme des Planeten ein und fand heraus, dass die Espos, die Schutzpolizei der Kommerzsektorbehörde, bereits ihre Position umstellten. Um der Gruppe dennoch eine sichere Abreise zu ermöglichen, schleuste er nun etliche falsche Alarme in das Sicherheitssystem ein, sodass die Espos weit verstreut wurden und keine effektive Gegenwehr mehr leisten konnten. So aktivierte er unter anderem Feueralarme in den Kraftwerken und gab Meldungen über unrechtmäßig startende Raumschiffe ein, um eventuelle Kreuzer oder Korvetten aus ihrer Fluchtbahn zu locken, Aufstände in Kasernen, die von den Espos direkt eine erhöhte Priorität erhielten, und viele andere Fehlmeldungen. Um den Organikern seine Arbeit zu präsentieren, benutzte er die Monitore im Raum dazu, ihnen die Lagepläne mit den von ihm produzierten Fluchtwegen zu zeigen. Danach nahm ihn Bollux wieder auf und transportierte ihn nach draußen. Bei der nun folgenden Flucht übernahm Bollux die Spitze, da er als Arbeitsdroide nicht von den Espos verdächtigt und beschossen wurde. Doch direkt nach der ersten Biegung schon von der Gruppe getrennt, da dort noch ein stark befestigter Kontrollpunkt der Espos stand. Bollux konnte unbehelligt das Gebäude verlassen, er erkannte jedoch bald, dass die restliche Gruppe zwischen deaktivierten Fallschächten und einer Stellung der Espos eingekesselt war. Zusammen mit Max entwickelte er den Plan, mit einigen Lautsprechern einen Strahlungsalarm zu simulieren, um damit die Espos zurück zu treiben und der Gruppe die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Schnell aktivierte Max die Fallschächte, wozu er sich aus Bollux Brustfach in die Obhut von Chewbacca begab. Durch die Schächte entkam die Gruppe in die Garage, wo sie einen Gleiter stahlen. Mit diesem gelang ihnen die Flucht auf die Felder zwischen dem Computerkomplex und dem Raumhafen, auch wenn sie schnell unter Feuer durch die Espos gerieten. Als Han den Gleiter über die Felder hetzte, gelang es den Espos schließlich, diesen in der Nähe einer gewaltigen Erntemaschine abzuschießen. Die Gruppe versuchte nun den Raumhafen zu Fuß möglichst schnell zu erreichen, wobei auch Bollux eine für seine Kreiselsysteme ungesunde Geschwindigkeit an den Tag legte. Chewbacca versuchte allerdings die anderen zu retten, indem er mit Max die Erntemaschine enterte. Er öffnete den Kontrollmechanismus, sodass Max sich daran anschließen und die Maschine übernehmen konnte. Zwar gelang es Max sehr schnell die Maschine zu übernehmen, doch einige Espos kämpften bereits mit Chewbacca, welcher überwältigt zu werden drohte. Durch ein Ausweichmanöver Max', mit dem er die restlichen Espos mit der Erntemaschine aberntete, wurde Chewbacca endgültig abgeworfen, ohne das Max es bemerkte. Als Max schließlich Chewies Notlage bemerkte, konnte er ihm mit der Erntemaschine jedoch nicht mehr helfen, ohne ihn selbst zu gefährden. In dieser Zwickmühle und ohne den Beistand des erfahrenen Bollux' entschied sich Max nun dafür, die Erntemaschine in Richtung Raumhafen zu steuern und die restliche Gruppe dabei einzusammeln. Mit der Erntemaschine war es schließlich ein leichtes, den Schutzzaun um den Raumhafen zu durchdringen. Max programmierte die Maschine so, dass ihr Kurs sie durch einige Hangar und Frachter führte und das wahre Ziel der Gruppe verschleiert blieb, sodass die Gruppe zunächst unbehelligt starten konnte. Zwar wurde der Falke im Orbit von einem Dreadnought, der Shannador's Revenge erwartet, Solo konnte diesem Schiff jedoch durch ein gewagtes Manöver entkommen. Der Verräter Nachdem Han schon eine Weile aus dem Cockpit in den Aufenthaltsraum verschwunden waren, folgte ihm Bollux mit Max, jedoch waren beide von der Situation im Aufenthaltsraum überrascht. Rekkon lag offensichtlich tot auf dem Tisch, Solo hielt den Rest der Gruppe mit einem Blaster in Schach. Nachdem Solo die anderen drei in den Frachtraum gesperrt hatte, half Bollux ihm, den toten Rekkon durch die Luftschleuse auszuladen, wobei sie die zwei Hinweise Stars' End und Mythus VII fanden. Da der Mörder Rekkons sich noch an Bord des Falkens befinden musste, dachte sich Han einen Plan aus, mit dem er den Verräter ermitteln konnte. Er nannte jeder Person einen falschen Planeten und beauftragte sie dann, in der Datenbank des Schiffes danach zu suchen. Einzig Torm gab jedoch den richtigen Suchbegriff ein, sodass er als Mörder eindeutig identifiziert war. Nach einem kurzen Handgemenge fand er sich in einer Luftschleuse wieder und wurde kurz danach in den Hyperraum ausgeschleust, was ihn sofort tötete. Stars' End Nachdem nun der Verräter entlarvt war, reiste die Gruppe mit dem Falken in das Mythus-System, wo sie Mythus VII einige Wochen beobachteten, ohne jedoch einen sinnvollen Weg in die Anlage zu finden. Schließlich traf jedoch eine Nachricht ein, dass eine Truppe der Unterhaltungsgilde nach Stars' End unterwegs war, was Solo als die Chance sah, in die Anlage einzudringen. Während Pakka als Akrobat posieren, Atuare im Stile ihres Volkes tanzen und Solo selbst einen Kunstschützen geben würde, sollte Bollux den Platz eines ebenfalls in der Nachricht erwähnten Roboters einnehmen. Um Bollux' Erscheinungsbild etwas aufzubessern, überzog ihn Solo mit einer roten Lackierung mit dezenten, silbernen Nadelstreifen. Nachdem Atuare den diensthabenden Major auf dem Landefeld von ihrer Authentizität überzeugt hatte, begab sich die Gruppe durch ein Tunnelsystem ins Innere und schließlich in die Kuppel des Turmes, welcher den größten Teil von Stars' End ausmachte. Nach einem Gespräch mit Hirken, dem Direktor der Anlage, stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass der angeforderte Droide keineswegs ein Arbeitsmodell war, sondern ein Gladiatordroide, welcher gegen den Mark-Zehn-Henker der Anlage antreten sollte. Um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, gab Solo jedoch vor, dass eine Steuereinheit an Bollux instand gesetzt werden müsse, bevor er zum Kampf bereit sei, also öffnete dieser seine Brustplatte und übergab dem Schmuggler den kleineren Droiden. Mit diesem ging er in die Werkstatt, wo er einen Techniker überwältigte und dessen Ausweis entwendete und so in die Computerzentrale gelangen konnte, wo er den positronischen Prozessor mit dem Computer der Anlage verband, damit er die Zellen und Haftbereiche finden konnte. Dabei fand er heraus, dass es in Stars' End keine herkömmlichen Zellen gab, sondern die Gefangenen in Stasiszellen untergebracht waren. Da alle wichtigen Einrichtungen von einem Sender im Besitz des Direktors gesteuert wurde, konnte Max lediglich einige sekundäre Schaltkreise verändern, die reagieren würden, wenn Hirken seinen Sender benutzte. Er programmierte diesen so, dass es die Energieversorgung der Anlage zerstören würde, welche unterhalb des Turmes angebracht war. Plötzlich bemerkte Blue Max jedoch, dass der Mark-Zehn aktiviert wurde. Es gelang ihm, Solo davon zu überzeugen, zu Bollux zurückzukehren, um diesem helfen zu können. Direkt bei seiner Ankunft in der Arena übermittelte Max Bollux eine Methode, wie er den Gladiator ausschalten konnte. Deshalb ging der, bisher defensiv agierende, Droide plötzlich in die Offensive über, was den Mark-Zehn überrumpelte und Bollux zu dessen Kühlaggregaten führte, welche er zerstörte. Schnell überhitzte der Gladiator und begann mit all' seinen Waffen wild in der Arena umher zu schießen. Schließlich wurde die Temperatur kritisch, sodass sich der Mark-Zehn, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt modernste Tötungsmaschine, selbst zerstörte. Anschließend half Max Bollux bei der Instandsetzung der inneren Systeme. Solo gelang es nun durch eine List die Primärschaltkreise von Hirkens Empfänger zu beschädigen, sodass das von Max eingefügte Programm ablaufen konnte und die Energieversorgung der Anlage explodierte. Jedoch hatte Max bei seinen Manipulationen nicht beachtet, dass Stars' End aus molekularverdichtetem Stahl bestand, welcher die ganze Energie der Explosion abfangen und damit den Turm auf eine parabelförmige Flugbahn katapultieren würde, welche jedoch wieder auf den Planeten zurückführte. Schnellstmöglich begab sich Han mit den beiden Droiden auf die Ebene, in der sich die Stasiszellen befanden. Zwar stellten sich ihnen auf dem Weg dorthin zahlreiche Wachen entgegen, jedoch konnte Solo diese mit einer erbeuteten Maschinenpistole beseitigen. Bollux und Blue Max beschlossen in der Halle mit den Stasiszellen zu warten, zusammen mit einem Großteil der Gefangenen, während Solo mit den restlichen Insassen versuchte die verbleibenden Espos zu erledigen, welche mit einem Kreuzer auf der unteren Seite an den Turm angedockt hatten und von dort versuchten ihre Kameraden zu evakuieren. Die Rettung für die Gefangenen kam jedoch von Pakka und Atuare, welche es nach Begin des Gladiatorkampfes bis zum Falken geschafft hatten, und mit diesem nun an der Gefängnisebene angedockt hatten. Mit einer Eingreiftruppe und dem wieder gefundenen Chewbacca gelang es Solo den Kreuzer von hinten zu überrennen, da die meisten Espos im Turm kämpften. Mit diesen beiden Schiffen versuchten die beiden Schmuggler nun ihrerseits alle Gefangenen aus der Gefängnisebene zu evakuieren. Dabei wurde allerdings eines der Beine Bollux' beschädigt, sodass Solo diesen unter Anwendung all seiner Kräfte an Bord des Falken half. Ein letzter Schuss der Espos traf jedoch Bollux in den Kopf, jedoch gelang es Max gerade rechtzeitig, Bollux' komplette Persönlichkeits- und Erinnerungsmatrizen auf seinen eigenen Speicher zu übertragen. Zwar konnte das Chassis nicht gerettet werden, aber auf Urdur, wo Jessa ihre Werkstatt neu errichtet hatte, fand sich noch ein BLX-5 Modell, welches Bollux übernehmen konnte. Als Dank für seine Taten, schenkte Doc Bollux und Max die Freiheit, welche darauf entschieden, vorerst bei Solo zu bleiben. Quellen *''Han Solos Abenteuer'' – Han Solo auf Stars' End *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Droiden (Individuen) en:Blue Max nl:Blue Max Kategorie:Legends